My Butler
by The Hungry Writer
Summary: A loyal servant, an empty mansion. It was just the two of them, and they couldn't care less.


Ven walked through the halls, pushing his squeaky cart the whole way through the mansion. Once upon a tale, he would have enjoyed doing so. He would watch as the brilliant colours of the tapestry moved together in a steady stream, creating a never ending illusion of beauty. But now, the colours had long faded and the tapestries had been ripped and torn with age. It was not the bright happy place it once was, it had become a desolate place, filled with misery.

Still, Ven managed to keep a cheerful demeanor, even among the disaster the mansion had become. Finally, the squeaky cart came to a halt just outside of a pair of double doors. Beautifully carved, and one of the few things that remained the same.

He gave a small knock on the door, and let himself in when he received no response. "Master Vanitas, I have your afternoon tea and lunch." He moved the cart closer to the table, and started putting the faded silverware onto the desk. Although, even as Ven moved the plates and bowls around, creating quite a bit of noise, Vanitas did move from his position. Turned to the window and staring out it, into the destroyed yard.

"Thank you Ventus. It is much appreciated." He grumbled in thanks. Trying to be polite, though he didn't care as much as he should have. Ven had been his servant for far more then a while. He should of offered some special form of thanks by now.

Finally, he turned his chair to face the door, just as Ven was getting ready to leave. "Ventus, if I were to thank you for your years of servitude, what would I do?"

Ven gave his master an odd look, before turning his head to the ceiling to think. "Um, maybe a nice lunch. Yes, that would be all I expect." He turned to give his master a soft smile, and left the room. As he heard the door click, he turned back to the window, deep in thought.

"A nice lunch is all he asks for?" He said softly to himself. "I believe I can do that." He stood up, and began his planning…

The next day, he ordered Ven to get groceries as a way to get him out of the house. Ven argued at first, not seeing why they need more after getting some just earlier that week. Vanitas made a good cover by saying that they would run out of half their stores by the end of the day to do hungry rodents. Ven agreed hesitantly, and left without another word.

Quickly, Van set off to finish the meal he had planned to make. Just a simple roast chicken, and some steamed vegetables. Nothing too difficult. He slipped the chicken into the oven and waited for it to cook.

By the time the timer dinged, he had set up the smaller table in the dinning room in a fashion that could be easily related to that of a romantic evening.

When Ven finally arrived home, the few lights that remained were dimmed so low, he could hardly see. He squinted, and found the light switch, but finding it didn't work. Sighing, he made his way to the kitchen to put away the groceries he had purchased. He saw a stronger light coming from the dining room, and went to investigate.

He walked in to find Van sitting at the small table, which had been lit with multiple candles, surrounding the room. He noticed the grand amount of food on the table and raised an eyebrow. "What's the occasion?"

Vanitas raised from his seat and walked over to Ven, taking the younger's hand in his. "This, is my thank you." He placed a small kiss to the blonds lips, shocking him. Vanitas walked back to the table and sat down. "Enjoy."

They ate in silence for a while, until they were both finished eating actually, and Ven placed his napkin on the plate. "Thank you Vanitas, that was delicious." He moved to take the plates, but Vanitas grabbed his hand.

"No, I'll deal with them." Ven gave him a confused look, but pulled his hand back.

"Thank you." He nodded to his master and started to walk away. Vanitas once again stopped him.

"Where do you think you are going?" He pushed Ven against the wall, causing a small shriek to come from the blond.

"Upstairs?" He squeaked, causing a smirk to spread across Vanitas' face.

"Good idea." He picked up the blond and raced upstairs. "We are alone after all…" Ven laughed, and it echoed through the empty house.

They were alone.

And they only had each other.


End file.
